Many kinds of today's electronic devices include a digital camera. Such cameras add to the features and functionality of electronic devices.
One type of electronic device is a multi-part electronic device in which there are multiple parts used in association with each other that are typically coupled together physically. For example, there are two-part electronic devices where first and second parts are coupled together by a hinge, a sliding arrangement or another configuration. Such electronic devices can include mobile devices (including mobile phones), tablets, laptop computers, other types of computing devices, game controllers, etc.
In some multi-part electronic devices, at least two of the multiple parts can be positioned to overlap each other to provide a specific operation for the camera. As just one example, the overlapped mode may provide for additional focusing options based on using optical elements in a second part of the device with a main camera part in a first part of the device when the first and second parts of the device are overlapped.
In practice, it is difficult to achieve suitable alignment between multiple camera parts of a multi-part electronic device that can be moved relative to each other.